


He's What!?

by littlebadlei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino went to work feeling bad and Jun is trying to figure out the reason, which surprises them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's What!?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.... this is a fic that was inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/shoyukoTakirin/status/525986749617434624) and [this photo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B0yuKK_CcAEbTtl.png:large), all thanks to my lovely friend shoyuko_audris, who also betaed this fic!! thank you my baby <3 also, english is not my first nor second language, so there might be some mistakes left!

”Jun, I feel weird” Nino wailed as he banged the door open.  
”What do you mean?” Jun asked, trying to wake up and keep his eyes open while Nino sat on the other chair, looking a bit white. ”I don't know... I just feel really weird...” Nino frowned.

”Well, to tell you the truth, you don't look too good either” Jun spat out, trying not to keep any secrets about it, ”Your face is really white.. did you go drinking last night? You knew that you have work this morning, so you should know that it's not the right time to go drinking!”.

”I didn't go!” Nino whined back quickly and winced, clasping his stomach with right hand.  
”Then what did you do? I can't think of any other reasons for this” Jun didn't believe in Nino’s words, cause really, that is a face you usually see from a ”hangover” person.

”Well...” Nino started with shy smile and a faint blush started to stain his pale cheeks, ”Ohchan was bit -”.  
”OKAY STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!” Jun shouted in panic as he realized what Nino was about to say next. He didn't want any pictures of those kinds of things in his head. No thanks! He appreciates his sleep and he really wanted to be able to sleep peacefully for the next 2 weeks, thank you.

”Well you did ask what i did last night..” Nino said cheekily, his eyes flashing wickedly and the small smile changed to a growing grin. His face brightening miraculously as he stared at Jun, ”Are you sure you don't want to hear it? It was pretty awesome you know, Ohchan was quite rough but still, those amazing muscles! And his hips moves are-”.

”OKAY STOP!” Jun screamed, his hands flying to shut his friend's mouth which was throwing out very dangerous words. ”I really don't want to know, thank you very much.” he breathed slowly, looking warily into those sneaky eyes. 'This brat will be the death to me' Jun cursed inside his head. He took a deep breath, trying to compose his feelings and not just swoop down to Nino and strangle him. No matter how much pleasure it would have brought him.  
”Okay so, yes, you DIDN'T drink last night, but was there something you guys DID that could have made you feel like this? Something that won't make me PUKE, thank you” Jun said slowly, closing his eyes and pinching his nose bridge.

Nino thought for awhile, letting his head fall against the cool table. There was quiet ”No” after a little while. ”No we-, no I didn't do anything weird yesterday.. at least anything weird that would explain this” Nino murmured as his eyebrows knitted together.  
”Really?” Jun asked, just to confirm, and Nino nodded, still frowning. Jun's head was working as fast as it could while he stroked Nino's head unconsciously.

They were quiet for some time, both thinking hard of the reason for Nino's condition. Nino had let his eyes close and was breathing slowly against the cool table. He really looked pale. ”Did you eat something before you came here?” Jun asked as he was working his thoughts into some kind of order to understand them. ”Yes i did. I ate breakfast at home, but soon after I had eaten the melon bun, I threw up. And after that I couldn't even go into the kitchen without feeling really nauseous” Nino continued in a small voice.

Hearing the last sentence made something snap inside Jun's head, and it wasn't something... comfortable to think about... at least for him. ”You felt nauseous?” Jun asked, his heart beating fast. ”Yeah.” Nino answered as he looked up, hearing the change in Jun's voice. He didn't understand the importance of Jun's questions, but it seemed like he had figured out something.

”Nino, umm... okay, you know this is something that I would like to forget and not to think... No, Never think about! But since you're my friend, one of my best friends and band mate and we work together and-”  
”Yes?” Nino stopped Jun's mumbling, his stomach lurching uncomfortably, making him want to throw up but his heart started to feel some hope. ”Well” Jun started again, and amazingly his face got redder with every passing second. Nino didn't know what Jun thought but the view right now was something extremely rare that he couldn't keep his eyes away from Jun's cheeks and he wished that he could captured a photo of this.

”Did you guys, umm, well, okay, OH MY GOD this is so embarrassing” Jun threw his hands up in the air, as an act of giving up, his eyes rolling around, before turning back to Nino. ”Are you the bottom in your relationship Nino?” Jun asked with a straight but as red as it could ever be face. Nino felt something big blocking his throat and making it hard to breath while his face was getting hot under Jun’s stare. Knowing that he couldn't cool down his red face, he looked away and kept his mouth shut.

”Oh my god” Jun choked as he understood from the silent answer and Nino's tomato red face. ”The king of magic is the girl in bed” Jun said, still shocked and eyes starting to shine as he found some new and very dangerous information to bully about the smaller man.  
Jun was fast enough to move away from the flying hand as it came straight towards the spot where his head was seconds ago. Nino's bright red face was a damn big prize for this crazy mind work, but then he saw the pain showing underneath the total embarrassment, and he decided to save the bullying for later. Now Nino just needed some help. And he needs Nino to be healthy.

Jun couched to clear his throat, before he asked another embarrassing question.  
”Well.. umm... has Ohno, you know, used protection while you two have, umm... done that?”.  
Oh god, seriously. He wasn't a teenage boy anymore. He should be able to say the word 'sex' to his friend.

”You mean sex right?” Nino asked, the redness getting less on his face. ”Are you a fucking teenage girl for not being able to say ”sex”?” Nino spat out while shifting on the bench.  
Jun already held out his hand to hit his head, but decided in the end to let it go. He needed answers. No matter how weird it may seem, there might be a possibility that Nino was.... No, first he needed confirmation for the question from Nino.  
”Well, has he?”. Jun asked again.

”Why is this so important?” Nino asked back.

'This bastard' Jun thought to himself and spat out,”Well, maybe it is. Why can't you just answer??”. He was already ready to puke. Why does this man need to keep the answer inside his head? He didn't need to and didn't want to, keep thinking about these things, for fucks sake. ”Has he?” Jun asked for the 3rd time, his eyes boring a hole to Nino's eyes.

The two red spots on Nino's red cheeks got darker as Nino choked out a small 'No'. Jun's eyes flew wide open by the statement. ”A- are you serious?! For how long?” Jun asked, still shocked, but finding his brain's quickly and then pleading that Nino wouldn’t answer.

”Why are you asking these things?!” Nino asked, but Jun wasn't listening. Jun was searching for something in his pockets and the bag that he had brought with him. He was going to kill Jun, if he didn't figure out the reason for all the questions. He was still damn embarrassed for letting out so many things private information from his and Ohno's relationship, and out of all the people it had to be Jun who found out. Well okay, Jun is better than Aiba, but... still! Jun finally found the item he was looking for and started to meddle with his phone, looking like he was trying to call someone. Then Jun brought the phone against his ear and looked at Nino, pleading him to stay quiet, before turning away to concentrate on the call.

”Hi, um, You are coming to the studio now right? Perfect! Can i ask you to bring something for me? Yes, yes, it's nothing big, but we really need it now. Yes. Good. Well... I need, for my friend of course, a pregnancy test. Yes, you heard it right. Yes, I'm sure. Can you be quick? Yeah, thanks! I will make this up to you! Thank you once again! Bye”

Jun closed his phone and turned back to look at Nino, whose mouth had fallen wide open and was staring at him like he had just grew two heads. ”What?” Jun asked, bewildered by the stare he got from his friend, ”You can't be serious that you didn’t think it would be that, right?”.

Nino blinked a couple of times after that, closing his mouth and slowly moved his hands to his already a bit round stomach. ”Really?” Nino squealed. He couldn't believed his ears. There was no way that he was pregnant with Ohno’s child. That's just absurd. Really. He couldn't be pregnant fo- for.. their child. He couldn't be... Right?

Jun sighed and moved his chair next to Nino's, hugging him and trying to calm him. This is so weird. So so weird. He didn't sign up for this, trying to help other couples with their problems and especially for something as absurd this! To find out his best friend is pregnant with his other best friend child, and they are Arashi! Their job was to sing, dance and act, for fucks sake! This was not in their contract.

 

After 15 silent minutes, there was a knocking on the door and Jun moved quietly to open it. His friend gave him the package, while trying to get a glimpse of the other person whom the test was for. Jun though, after many years of been in this industry, knew how to block a view if needed and didn't let anything to show. After some small talk, which he thanked and promised to make up for this small delivery, he turned and looked straight into Nino's eyes. ”I hope you know what you need to do” he said while handing him the package.

Nino took it, while looking bit lost. Well, he doesn’t know how to take a ”pregnancy test” and has never needed to know before, so how the heck would he know what he was supposed to do. Jun, using his amazing bran right now, understood the look and explained that ”There’s probably some instructions inside on how you should do the test”.

Nino just nodded and walked to the door, feeling all small and powerless. Just before he opened it, he turned to look at Jun with pleading eyes. Jun just shaked his head, a small soft smile on his face. ”Go on, I will call for Ohno to come here now, okay?” Jun assured him. Nino nodded again and stepped out of the room.

After the door closed behind Nino, Jun slumped on the nearest chair, sighing loudly. He let his muscles relax for awhile before fishing out his phone again and calling their leader.

After ten long minutes, Nino came back to the room. He closed the door, but kept his back towards Jun. As it seemed like Nino wasn't ready to turn around, Jun asked hesitantly, ”Did you get the results?”. He heard a couple of shaky breaths before he saw Nino nodding once, then twice and then Nino slumped down to the floor.

Jun ran to Nino, afraid that he had fainted. He felt Nino's shoulders shaking as he touched them and small whimpers came out from his mouth. He was holding the test with both hands and Jun wasn't ready to take it away from him. It didn't belong to him. So he just decided to calm Nino down by hugging him, let his head rest against his shoulder, sway him sideways while he mumbled comforting words and telling him that Ohno was coming.

They stayed like that until Ohno rushed into the room, his eyes wild and scared. As his eyes finally caught them, he was next to Jun in seconds and carefully taking Nino into his embrace. Nino grabbed at his shoulders like his life depended on it and let out louder whimpers as he smelt the familiar fragrance of his beloved,. Ohno soothed Nino with his calming voice, saying words like ”I'm here”, ”everything is alright”, ”shh, it's okay” and lots of ”I love you”'s.

As Jun finally got his hands free, he moved away and quietly spoke into Ohno’s ear that he was going to call for a cab and book them a doctor before he flied out of the room.


End file.
